Undying Love
by KwJGames
Summary: With few passengers on this plane; how will we reach our goal? Will Lilo and Stitch keep their love throughout the midst of Jumba's Greatest experiment gone wrong. With new characters and disasters of apocalyptic proportions, join our favourite duo on their adventure to... Area 51?
1. Escaping the Madness

A/N:- Can't wait to get this started. We have SO many ideas for this story and even _WE_ can't wait to see how it pans out. Thank you Warmal for inspiring us to write this 'fan-fic'. We love Lilo and Stitch and Elvis-knows we need a better non-canon sequel than the abomination that is the 'Stitch!' Anime. So I hope everyone likes this! :)

-Chapter I-

**Escaping the Madness**

Lilo's Perspective:

You know when I say that trouble gets into me? Well, this time it did! But, thankfully, Stitch saved me and – although it came at a cost – I'm really grateful.

_I scrapped my _foot_ against the floor, deep in my own thoughts._

Stitch is driving the plane at the moment, Jumba keeps shouting at him for pressing buttons he isn't supposed to, even under the circumstances: he seems to be having a great time. That's one of the things I like about Stitch: even under the worst circumstances, he always finds the fun in everything; no matter how hard it is to find.

Angel and Sparky look really cute together. They're like a matching pair with their light, fluffy colours and their antennas wrapped around each other. They're just about nodding off, they keep bumping heads. It's weird to think that when she let Stitch go she started hanging out with Sparky, I guess it was meant to be; Angel's house is close to his lighthouse at the coast. I wonder what they're thinking about?

It was good of Cobra to get the CIA to build a small housing estate for the experiments. Let's be honest, some of the places they 'truly belonged' didn't have good living accommodation. It made the cousins happy to know they were accepted on the island. I'm thankful for that. I wish Cobra Bubbles could be here now, we should have waited longer; I hope he's okay...

I hope Pleakley's okay too, he's not been very well recently; none of us have been. The thought of what's going on is keeping us all down, I think. Although, he has been in the bathroom quite a while now, and why is Kixx standing outside with both pairs of his arms folded almost like he's... guarding Pleakley?

Looking across from where I'm sat is weird (but good) when I see my experiment look alike, I really haven't thanked Jumba enough for creating her; I find her abilities inspired – somewhat familiar. She's talking to Jinx, Experiment 630, she's very shy but very cute, and she's took a liking to Ohanni in the last couple of days. I'm sure they're going to be good friends. I hope she's happy right now, we could _all_ do with a bit of luck. As I looked over at a sleeping Dupe I realised that the pins and needles were forming in my leg again... this was quickly transforming into agony!

The pain killers are wearing off!

"Jumba!"

"Yes, little girl?"

"It's starting to hurt again."

I don't like needles at the best of times, but it beats the pain that comes with... OW! I didn't thank Stitch after the attack, it wasn't his fault and I was wrong to hold it against him like I did. I got up ("Little girl, you should rest!") and made my way across to behind the Pilot's chair, falling over due to turbulence on the way (that's my word of the day as it's the one that Jumba has repeated twelvety billion times during this flight). I peaked around the edge of the chair to see Stitch, happy as ever, jumping around like me on Christmas (or Valentine's Day). I spun the seat around, catching him (and Jumba who quickly grabbed the wheel) off guard, I leant forward my lips meeting his. After the initial shock, I felt him smile into the kiss. This made me laugh and I broke the kiss, falling into his lap as we laughed and cuddled. His giggle cured my pain before the anaesthetic did. Jumba got bored of us quickly; rolling all four of his eyes, he rolled us away into 'First Class' and Stitch 'Weeeeeeeeee''d into my ear.

After the chair stopped spinning we held onto each other for what felt like forever. His fur felt warm and pleasing up against my skin, his head lifted and he gave me a sharp peck on the nose; like I used to, to him. I smiled: it felt good to know how he remembered those times – as innocent as they were; it told me how fondly he looks upon our time together, even just when we were the best of friends. I'm happy. This is how it was meant to be, this _is_ how it was before all this crazy stuff happened. Let me tell you how it all started; on my eleventh birthday, two months after our battle with Leroy. Stitch seemed very eager to tell me something. The truth is: he'd been planning this for months!

A/N 2:- We will be uploading one chapter per week – one every Saturday – unless later decided otherwise. I love you guys and we'll see you in a week! :D

- KwJGames


	2. Lilo's Special Day

-Chapter 2-

**Lilo's Special Day**

Stitch awoke on the morning of Lilo's birthday. He lifted his head off his pillow and looked over to Lilo, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He jumped down from his cot and walked quietly towards her bed, her chest lifted slowly as she breathed in. *_She looks so peaceful_* Stitch thought, replacing some of her beautiful, raven-black hair from in front of her eyes to behind one of her ears.

She groaned slightly in her sleep and Stitch stepped back; he didn't want her to wake up just yet... he had planned this out very carefully.

Instead of having to wait, Stitch simply crawled down the elevator shaft and landed on the wooden hallway floor. He made his way to the sitting room to find Angel and Sparky snoozing on the sofa; Angel in Sparky's arms. Stitch couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Not just because he was no longer with Angel, but also that he wanted nothing more than to have this kind of close relationship with Lilo.

Stitch cleared his throat. Angel's eye fluttered open and she turned to see Stitch. She began to stretch which broke Sparky from his slumber, they both yawned loudly then looked to Stitch.

"Lilo naga awake yet?" asked Angel.

"Naga" said Stitch, "yuuga two know what yuuga doing today, Ih?"

"Ih!" they said in unison.

"Butifa, meega go wake Lilo in fifteen minutes after making her breakfast. Angel, can yuuga pick up Reuben's sandwiches from Jumba's ship on your way to Splodyhead's?"

"Ih, and meega drop it off where we agreed."

"Good!" said Stitch, happy that his plan was coming together.

The two experiments rushed out of the front door; eager to get started with their day. Stitch ran, silently, into the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and opened it up, he quickly found what he was looking for: coconut cake! He swiped it up and cut out two slices; placing them in two bowls of their own. Stitch jumped onto the counter, opened the cupboard and picked up the carton of custard. He then poured the custard carefully over the cake slices, replacing both the rest of the cake, and the custard carton, afterwards.

He placed both bowls into the recently repaired microwave – Jumba's complaining voice entered Stitch's head ("Primitive Earth machinery!") and he snickered to himself. After 30 long seconds in the microwave, it '_BEEP_'ed and Stitch placed the completed breakfast bowls on a red tray, got a glass of milk ready and began to make his way back to their bedroom.

Stitch started to get nervous on his way down the hall towards the elevator to his room. He stopped dead. *_What if Lilo doesn't feel the same, if so, will she hate me if I put her in this position?_* thought Stitch, slightly paranoid. *_Naga! Lilo will understand, even if she doesn't feel the same she could never hate me for it; she's too good to do that!_* He continued his journey down the hall. *_I hope everyone's in place when we get there. Jumba should be reminded by Angel when she picks up the picnic Reuben made. It was good of him to send us some sandwiches on one of his breaks by teleport._* He was getting dangerously close to the elevator now! *_I can't believe that Jumba forgot about Lilo's birthday. He's been up all night working on something in his lab and says that he'll show it to Lilo after I've asked. I wonder what it will be._* Stitch reached the elevator, stepped in – tray to his chest – and waited for it to lift him to his dome.

The elevator whirred to life, raising Stitch to his destination. When he arrived, he looked over at Lilo; still fast asleep, smiling slightly. He walked over to the bed. He didn't want to wake Lilo up from her slumber, but he didn't want her to miss the rest of her special day.

"Lilo?" he whispered softly.

Lilo stirred and groaned in her sleep.

"Lilo?" he whispered again, slightly louder.

Lilo's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked up at her secret love's eyes. His dark orbs were amazing to her, she had loved Stitch for a while now, she first started to realise her growing feelings during the the time he spent on the BRB (Big Red Battleship) 9000; before their battle with Leroy. She realised that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him.

Stitch was going through a similar thought process, while doing so: staring into her beautiful, large, brown eyes. They stayed this way, staring at each other for way over ten seconds before Stitch realised and broke the silence.

"Meega make yuuga's breakfast!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Lilo looked down, noticing the tray – full of food – for the first time.

"Wow, Stitch, did you make all of this?"

"Ih! Well... cousins helped me bake the cake, but meega got it all ready for yuuga!"

Lilo had a simple responce to this, and lovingly scratched behind Stitch's ears as she reached for her spoon – ready to dig in. They sat and ate in silence, both thinking about the other. They sat next to each other on Lilo's bed eating for about a quarter of an hour; blushing and giggling if they ever met the other's eyes or brush the other's hand (or paw).

When they were finished, Stitch quickly swallowed the bowls and glasses whole ("Haha, Stitch!") so that they didn't have to waste any more time with the washing up, held Lilo by the hand and ran out of the front door.

"Where are we going?" asked Lilo with a huge smile on her face. They ran down the wooden staircase, Lilo behind Stitch.

"It's yuuga's special day, so... we go of a walk!" said Stitch, thinking up an excuse as quickly as he could.

"Or a run, maybe?"

Stitch realised what he was doing and slowed down. Lilo was right; she should be allowed to enjoy her day how she wanted.

"Oketaka, we walk to the beach?" asked Stitch.

"If _you _want to," Lilo had a feeling he was planning something, but what could it be?

So, they walked down to the beach, meeting a few experiments along the way: they all wished Lilo a happy tenth birthday. Stitch saw Mertle ahead and quickly steered Lilo into the trees.

"So just though here... then we at the beach," he said, more to himself than to Lilo.

But, Lilo heard, and took these words as a challenge!

"Race you!" she shouted and sped off through the trees.

It took Stitch a few seconds to realise what was happening, then - taking this as a quick way to the beach – he rushed after her on all-fours; quickly catching up. He stayed neck-and-neck with Lilo all the way to the edge of the trees, letting out one of his trademark laughs. Then, just short of the beach, he decided that he wanted Lilo to win, so, not wanting to slow down, he steered into a large tree with a loud: _CRASH_!

Lilo reached the beach and – knowing that Stitch was okay – she looked out at the waves and felt the sea breeze on her face. She closed her eyes and hummed 'Aloha Oe' to herself softly.

"Lilo oketaka?" Stitch asked, slightly worried.

"I'm okay, Stitch. I'm just enjoying the breeze."

Stitch looked at Lilo; who was watching the waves longingly. He smiled as he realised how well his plan was unfolding.

"Does Lilo want to go surfing?" asked Stitch, innocently.

Lilo turned to Stitch, a teary smile very visible on her face.

"Yes, Stitch... let's!" she said, laughing.

They ran down the beach towards the surfing hut where Nani used to rent out surfboards. At the sight of it, Lilo remembered that Nani was going to call her later using one of Jumba's communicators. She missed Nani and wanted her to be here for her tenth birthday instead of in Europe on 'business'. But, she did half-like the independence that came with Nani's absence.

When they reached the hut they found a perfectly circular hole in the side wall, with a note reading: "Your welcome, Bonnie and Clyde". They both chuckled after reading the note and crawled through the hole. Stitch could hear his cousins scurrying in the distance, too quiet for Lilo to hear. As Lilo went to pick a board, Stitch spotted the brown paper bag containing their lunch; courtesy of Reuben. He picked it up and met Lilo back at the hole.

They walked back out into the blistering heat of the sun-rays and walked across the beach towards the sea. Stitch was beginning to get a little nervous, not just because of the water, but, also because of what he was about to do. He fell back slightly as they walked. Lilo looked back, noticing that Stitch looked very nervous about something, which she assumed was his fear of the water.

"Don't worry Stitch, I'll look after you while we're out there. Nothing can hurt you when you're with me," she said kindly to him in a soft voice. Her words calmed Stitch down and gave him confidence.

They both placed the small surfboard on the calm water – Stitch placing the brown paper bag in the centre of them – and they paddled out to sea. The beach was quite bare today as the tourist season just ended around a month-or-two ago and not as many people were on the beaches now as before.

When they were a good way out, bobbing softly on the waves, they stopped paddling and Stitch looked to the mainland; which Lilo had her back to. He picked up the bag of sandwiches.

"What's in the bag?" asked Lilo.

"Cousin Reuben made sandwiches for yuuga's birthday!" exclaimed Stitch.

"Oh, good: I'm starving!"

They ate their sandwiches, laughing about each other's ideas on what Jumba may be creating. When they were both finishing their last sandwiches, Stitch slapped the water three times with his paw – Lilo didn't notice. At his cue, Sinker sliced through the water like a speeding missile, reaching the shore in just under thirty seconds and jumped out of the water with a 'splash'. Sparky and Cannonball saw _their_ cue and braced themselves.

Stitch smiled broadly: everyone was in place.

A/N:- The next chapter should be out on Wednesday guys and it's gunna be a short one. But, the next after will be on Saturday, so, I hope you don't mind the short chapter in return for more regular updates. New chapter will return to updating every Saturday after this. Thanks for reading! :)

KwJGames


	3. My Falling Star

-Chapter 3-

**My Falling Star**

Sinker shot out of the water like a rocket and, in mid-air, gave Cannonball the old left wink. Sparky braced himself; Angel gave him a 'good luck' kiss on the cheek which reassured him that he would do well.

It had begun.

Cannonball jumped up and down sending shock waves through the cliff-side. As Sparky felt the ground shake beneath him, he jumped into flight – electricity trailing behind him. He soared through the refreshing sea air in the direction of Lilo and Stitch.

Cannonball dived off the edge of the cliff; getting onto the position that he was named after. He splashed into the water creating a huge wave on impact that powered its way towards Lilo and Stitch. As it advanced towards them, it increased in size; reaching the size of a small house by the time it reached them.

"Lilo?" asked Stitch.

"Yeah?" replied Lilo.

"Hold meega's hand," he said, and she did just that.

Stitch closed his eyes: secretly terrified.

The wave forced them upwards, they lifted off the surfboard and into the air, Lilo screamed and closed her eyes. She accidentally let go of Stitch's paw and expected to fall again, but, as she opened her eyes, she found herself flying. After the initial shock she looked up to see Sparky with a wide, toothy grin. She laughed and looked over at Stitch who still had his eyes tight shut, she could see that he was scared of falling into the water. She took Stitch's paw again. He looked up at her, smiled and tried to enjoy the ride.

As soon as Lilo and Stitch were launched into the air, Yin and Yang had set to work. Carefully, they formed two small islands of very odd shapes.

Sparky looked over his shoulder and saw his signal: a 'firework-like' explosion in the air created by Splodyhead. He began to circle round, back to the island of Kauai. They approached the two new floating islands made by Yin and Yang. Sparky dropped Lilo on one and Stitch on the other. He then surged through the air back to his beloved Angel.

At this point, Angel began to sing a love song. Out of the new, love-filled, atmosphere which had now been created; on the cliff above the ocean: Elastico began pulling faces, performing twirls and funny dances in front of Jinx to make her laugh and to make her happy. In doing so, good luck rolled through the air and caused the ocean waves give a slight ripple, which moved the two floating islands together forming one larger island. An island in the shape of a heart.

Lilo noticed the new shaped created by the islands and was suddenly filled with unmatched emotion. *Is Stitch about to do, what I think he's about to do?* Lilo asked herself, suddenly concealed in her own thoughts.

This allowed Stitch to make his move. He slowly approached Lilo and held both of her hands in his (Angel began singing softer and more quietly so that her voice was almost unnoticed and became part of the timeless atmosphere that Lilo and Stitch were now in).

Stitch looked up into her eyes and said: "Sometimes I can't see meega when I'm with you. I can just see yuuga. Meega knew when I first met yuuga that there was something about you I needed. But... it wasn't something about yuuga. It was just yuuga. Lilo.. will yuuga be with meega for ever, and ever? Will you be meega's Boojiboo?"

Stitch had now purposed his life changing question to Lilo; now overcome with nerves he had never really felt before. Lilo's eyes were now watering uncontrollably as she was filled with so much happiness. With the loved filled atmosphere she gave Stitch the answer that they both truly desired.

"Of course I'll be with you Stitch." She tried her hardest to mimic Tantalog, to try to show Stitch and her cousins (around two hundred of them viewing this coupling) what this meant to her. "Meega, is yuuga's ... Bu-gee-bu!"

The two, both overcome with so much emotion, fell into a hug; nuzzling against each other. Lilo sobbed tears of joy into Stitch's shoulder and Stitch gave the old left wink and toothy grin to his many cousins, half of which were cheering and other half – like Lilo – sobbing tears of joy due to the scene before them. Sparky began to make a huge, yellow heart across the skyline with his electricity trail which was complimented by the beautiful fireworks made by Splodyhead as the new couple looked upon this with huge smiles on there faces.

Later that evening, the overjoyed couple returned home after thanking the experiments for the part they had played in the days events. Once they entered the house, holding hands, Jumba came bounding down the stairs shouting with happiness at Lilo's presence.

"Little girl, it's ready: I have a surprise for you!"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, both wondering the same thing: what could it be?

"Observe," Jumba exclaimed impressively. He stood aside to reveal his new creation. "Experiment 631; primary function: to find humans the one place each truly belong!"

A/N:- I hope that's okay until Saturday guys, I know it's a short one (although it's longer than the first) but I'm working on the new chapter as you read this. So, I'll ask: are you ready for the new experiment? :D

KwJGames


	4. Ohanni

-Chapter 4-

**Ohanni**

Lilo and Stitch simply stared at Experiment 631. Fixed in place. There was something about her that seemed familiar. *It's like looking into a fluffy mirror; but I don't know why,* Lilo thought as she looked the experiment up and down. They both just stood there; lost for words.

The new experiment was around an inch taller than Stitch. Her claret coloured fur contrasting well with her fluffy-white underbelly, and her ears similar to Stitch's as they share the same imperfection to the right ear. Her two, long, raven-black antennas hung behind her not unlike Lilo's flowing hair. She was standing similarly to how Lilo sometimes stood: with her arms behind her back and her legs stood apart. But, the thing that made Lilo's eyes tear up slightly, was the claret coloured flower shape on her furry chest.

"W-Wow!" Lilo stuttered, completely perplexed. Her voice cracked on the word and Stitch looked to her.

"Yuuga oketaka, boojiboo?" he asked, concerned. Experiment 631 looked confused as he said this.

"Of course I am Stitch," she said lovingly in response, following this by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The new experiment's confusion did not cease at this.

"Jumba?" Asked Lilo.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Is she dangerous or, y'know, bad?" She asked, concerned.

The small experiment's smile faded a little at these words and she looked to her creator in wonder of his response.

"Not at all little girl. I made her completely, one hundred percent good; as for your 'Earth tradition' of celebrating the day of your birth every year... oh, I be almost forgetting: happy birthday!" He exclaimed, raising his arms in the direction of Experiment 631.

"And her power is to find where people truly belong... I thought that's what I'm good at." She said as she stepped forwards towards the experiment, slightly disheartened.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Jumba, loudly. "Experiment 631 is finding where someone belongs, just as you do. Only difference; whereas you find the cousins their one place: she does the same for humans. Finding what job they is most suited to, the best area for them to live and so on."

Lilo was smiling now. "Jumba, this is amazing -"

"- Just another work of genius." He interrupted proudly.

As Lilo walked slowly towards the fluffy creature before her, Stitch circled them both, an unreadable expression on his face. He was trying to pin-point what was familiar about the experiment.

"I think I'll call you... Ohanni, after where your ability comes from." She noticed Stitch behind Ohanni. "You okay, Stitch?"

He was instantly brought out of his trance-like state as he answered his boojiboo. "Meega oketaka, meega just finds cousin familiar."

"Very good, six-two-six!" Said Jumba happily. "Experi - ... Ohanni, holds the mannerisms and features of Lilo, has acquired the build of Experiment 624 and even has your very ears. Notice the imperfection to the right ear?" He asked Stitch, pointing.

"Ih."

"The same as yours. Ohanni is looking familiar because her appearance is created from two of your closest friends, and yourself." Jumba explained.

"Boojiboo?"

"Yes six-two-six, your ex-boojiboo and your current bojiboo: little girl." He finished.

Stitch pulled Lilo into a tight hug, that she returned willingly; smiling and closing her eyes as they both nuzzled to each other.

"Eh-hem," Jumba brought them back to reality with a fake cough.

They broke away from each other, Lilo blushing, but Stitch – undeterred by his sudden 'reality-check' – followed the first hug with a second. For this one, he embraced Ohanni (which she returned politely) simply stating: "Cousin!" Ohanni smiled at this, feeling as though she belonged.

Going for the 'hat-trick', Stitch succeeded one last hug as he jumped up to Jumba's chest and cuddled into one of his many chins. Although it did not seem it at the time, this embrace meant a great deal to Stitch. Secretly, he was thanking Jumba for everything that he had done. For creating him. For giving him a family. And, even if it were a subconscious act at the time; giving him the power to love and the chance to care.

Although not reading these messages during their relatively short period of contact, Jumba patted Stitch on the back and smiled, he appreciated the recognition while Pleakley was out shopping for clothes, and for food not fit for human consumption.

Stitch jumped back down to the wooden floor of the sitting room and proceeded to hold Lilo's hand in his paw. Lilo smiled at his touch.

"Ohanni can stay in Nani's room while she's away working in Europe." She Lilo.

"Thank you." Said Ohanni, speaking for the very first time. They noticed that her voice sounded quite like Angel's, but also sounded distinctly Hawaiian in origin.

"That reminds me: bigger girls will be contacting the computer over communicator in less than ten minutes for you birthday," Jumba said to Lilo.

Twenty minutes later, Jumba and Ohanni were sat in the living room watching a reality television programme, waiting for Pleakley to come home. Stitch and Lilo were sat on a chair in Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom.

They were sat cuddled up to each other on the same chair waiting for a call to appear on the on the big screen on the opposite wall.

"She's late," Lilo was getting worried.

"She probably just busy," said Stitch, comfortingly. "She'll be here."

As if on cue, a ring tone played though the speakers and an 'Answer' icon appeared on the screen. Lilo quickly jumped off the chair and rushed to press the icon and answer the phone. Stitch stayed behind on the chair not wanting to interrupt the proceedings in any way.

Lilo clicked the green icon and Nani appeared on the screen, she looked exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. I had another meeting with Mr. Jameson again." She said, letting out a sigh she was obviously holding back during and throughout the meeting. "It wasn't even anything new, all about 'Bonjour Hospitality'."

Lilo, smiled, she missed Nani's complaining concerning work. Then, her expression began to fall.

"What's wrong, Lilo?" asked Nani, noticing the sudden change in her little sister's face.

"Why did you have to go to France?" Asked Lilo, her voice cracking as she held back a few tears. "Why now?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I really am." Nani said sadly.

"Can you tell me the story of Liluokalani again... please?"

A/N:- Sorry this is late guys, I hope it's good enough... Due to holiday plans with both parties; me and my friend are going to find it hard to post these chapters at regular intervals. But, we will try our hardest to:

Get at least one chapter out per fortnight

Make sure chapters are uploaded as soon as possible after completion

Sorry guys: and thanks again for reading today! :D

KwJGames


End file.
